Vegeta's Letter
by Priscilla-Chan86
Summary: Vegeta has yet again broken another promise to Bulma. What does he have to say about it and how will she react? Read to find out!
1. Part 1: Losing what you've got

**All DBZ relations, characters, etc. belong to Akira Toriyama, and the lyrics below belong to American Hi Fi and their crew.**

* * *

_Dear Bulma,_

_I've been thinking about yesterday. what happened at the resteraunt-- you didn't have to run out angrylike you did. I couldn't control what happened..._

(I don't need to know why  
Cause tommorow i'll be fine  
I should learn to be still  
IfI close my eye I'll realize what you meant)

_I know, I know, people were staring. But that being... you remember him: he had the tail, and that sickly pale lizard skin. He did something a long time ago, and hell, I couldn't let that akutama get away with what he has done! I couldn't control the urge to destroy him... I wouldn't disrespect and dishonor my race. It's not my fault..._

(Don't wait for the sun  
It could turn black any day  
I lost my hat in the clouds  
When will the haze go away  
I never wanted this)

_It had to be done, woman. Everyone was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
He had it coming to him. It happened just how my father had desired._

(Now it's all I've got  
Someone else is keeping time  
I think I'm falling apart  
If you were me would you do it likeI do?)

_I hope you can understand this. You can't just sit around and pretend like nothing is happening around us-- like life is simple. It's not, and you have to take it like a warrior. Someday, these evils will leave this place forever.  
But not today._

(Don't wait for the sun  
It could turn black any day  
I lost my hat in the clouds  
When will the haze go away?  
I never wanted this)

_I hope you can accept my approach to these kind of situations. I am not forgiving for the chaos that took place; The bastard was going to show up eventually woman. Those innocents may or may not be remembered, but you can't worry about that right now._

_It hasn't left us yet._

(Don't wait for the sun  
It could turn black any day  
I lost my hat in the clouds  
When will the haze go away?  
I never wanted this)

_Vegeta _

* * *

The dampened paper drifted to the burgandy carpet, settling at Bulma's small, fair feet.  
She clung her balled fists to her chest for dear life as she collapsed to her knees,  
a small, salty tear streaming down her fair, made-up face. The sun setted outside of her marble balcony's entrance, resulting in a beautiful sillouette of West Capital City's cityscape. Lifting her hung head to the now visible stars, Bulma cried out loud in agony and from the feeling of loss. Her mate decapitated dozens of West Capital City residents inside of an resteraunt and sprewed blood everwhere, but most of all, broken his promise to her of not risking other lives in the process of eliminating oppositions to oblivion.  
Suddenly, a shooting star fell across the horizon, brightening Bulma's big, ocean eyes.  
"Oh Vegeta... how could you? Why can't you keep a promise? If you would just show me proof that you could. You have been given so many chances, and broken my heart each time. Each time Vegeta! Damn you! Damn you..." Bulma spoke outloud, to Vegeta, but mostly to herself. The she saw a dart of light-- a light far out in the growing night sky. 

"No... it can't be him..."

Then she saw it again, twinkling into the distance. It was him!

"Oh Vegeta, I never meant to run out like that. Please come home..." Bulma whispered into the warm breeze. Bulma lowered her face into her hands, tears from her small fountains streaming down her porcelain skin.

A cool breeze blew behind her, causing her to raise her head. A cool but comforting voice came from behind, ringing in her ears and in her desperate heart:

"I am home, woman."


	2. Part 2: Missing What You've Got

_**Disclaimer: I love Akira Toriyama's work and his ideas. Therefore, I shalln't steal from him! I give all respect to him (basically, I wasn't lucky enough to thinkof such great characters and make tons of money off of them first! tear) Enjoy!**_

2 weeks later from the resteraunt accident

While Vegeta was out training in some unknown location, the hot weather was starting to cool down over the Capsule Corp. residence while the sun set itself into a slumber. The birds' chirps started to fade as Mother Nature's next harmonic melody, "Crickets at Dusk", began to captivate the city. Vegeta was high in the sky sparring with Son Goku, the purple and gold sky finishing off the scene. Back at the Capsule Corporation home, Bulma's mother was preparing dinner as Bulma was settling into a quick bubble bath.

"Sheesh, what a long day!" Bulma exclaimed as she began to scrub off the oils and grime from her body after working in her lab for 8 hours. Her troubles just melted away as she let her mind drown in the warm water. One of her new inventions had sparked and ruined a few wires today, and along with the rest of her inventions being stubborn to not lose a bolt here and there, she about grew sick of her lab today. She was in desperate need of some TLC. Suddenly, Vegeta came to mind. "Hmmm..." she thought with a mischevious smirk on her face. He always did give the best messages, along with other things, she thought to herself.  
"Hehehe!" While giggling like a little girl to herself, her mother called her down for dinner.

Knowing how Vegeta usually came home late, she sat down with her parents to begin dinner. "Sucks for him" she thought to herself as she sat down. The table was crowded with tons of food: beef stew, rice, egg rolls,  
three kinds of soup, hot tea, chicken stir-fry, and two varieties of noodles, each in seperate, large bowls.  
BANG! The three of them looked up stunned, to realize that Vegeta was home early.

"Ano... Konnichiwa Vegeta!" Mr. Briefs said timidly as Vegeta walked in and grabbed a seat next to him.  
Vegeta just nodded as he sat down. Raising his eyesight to Bulma's, they caught each others' focus, Bulma giving him a "you-missed-me-that-much?" look with a smirk. Vegeta just glared at her, than glanced down at his already filled plate, hiding a smirk he found himself to create.

"How was training Vegeta?" Mrs. Briefs asked in a completely sickenly-chirpy voice.

"Kakkarot had to go home because that mate of his made food that he could smell 20 miles away. That baka..."

"You don't seem to mind-- you're eating at 5 mouthfuls a second!" Bulma mocked. This caused the saiyan to raise his focus to her, glaring with anger and humiliation.

"Shut-up woman."

"Well, with that big appetite of yours, you're probably prone to eat anything right about now!" Bulma mocked further.

"Bulma!" her father cried.

"Woman!" Vegeta shouted in an uproar.

"Honey, that was uncalled for for the dinner table," her mother said kindly.

Everyone looked at Bunny as though she was completely oblivious and ignorant of how extreme the comment was,  
which she basically was. Yet, she wasn't completely left out of the realization and added on by saying:

"Just leave that kind of talk for later!"

"WHAT!" the shocked others questioned, taken aback.

"What? I was only joking!" Bunny replied defensively.

"Sure mom, " Bulma replied with a wink. Her mother just smiled. "Um... I think I'm going to go watch the Tech TV channel now... it'll get my mind out of the gutter at least!" Bulma added.

Heading upstairs, Bulma was thinking about Vegeta again, and how much she missed being close with him. They've never tried that technique, but that was OK with her. Once she reached her room and got comfy in bed, she flipped her plasma T.V. on to the Tech TV channel. Yet, her mind wandered back to Vegeta. They hadn't had really close intimacy since the day he arrived back home the day of the resteraunt occurance. It was almost as if it was a one night stand. Of course it wasn't; they were married to each other, according to their country's law, and they loved each other very much. They just "never had the time to meddle under the sleeping cloths every now and then," as Vegeta would put it. Having busy lives tended to drive them apart slightly, each being too tired by the end of the day to feel in the mood for any horseplay, as one could put it. Bulma flipped off her television as she slipped her jeans and cotton blouse off onto the floor. With her back facing the door, she walked over to their dresser, pulled out a light purple, silk baby doll nightgown, then with a second thought, put it back away into the drawer hastily, thinking that Vegeta wouldn't feel in the mood to do anything out of the ordinary. With dismay, she grabbed a large T-shirt but was stopped from a hand behind her.

"Huh!" she gasped, surprised, "Vegeta... you scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that or I'm liable to smack you without realizing it's you!"

"Woman, you talk too much... why were you putting that garment away? I like it on you... it's sexy," Vegeta said in a saucy tone.

"Well I-- I-- I thought perhaps you-- well, I just wondered if maybe-- but then I guessed not... I wanted to do something...new... and different... tonight... perhaps?" she finished asking timidly with a suggestive change of tone in the end.

"Don't ever assume, woman. Ever," he growled under his voice as he lifted her into the air and placed her on the bed gently. The window was open, casting a cool breeze into the dimmed room. After closing the French windowed doors, he walked back over to where Bulma was lying on the bed, crawled on top of her, and started to peel the large t-shirt off, above her head. She gave in non-reluctantly as he leaned down and started to kiss her gently on the neck, his heavy weight causing pressure upon her frail hips. Bulma stiffened then calmed down again as he stroked her spine with his hand.

Use your imagination

The next morning

"Oh, Vegeta," Bulma mumbled as she stretched in her tangled up sheets. She suddenly was aware that she was awake. Remembering how Vegeta always woke up early and left her alone in the morning, she feared turning to her side, seeing him gone again to leave her disappointed. But hope still rang in her heart, and closing her weary eyes, she turned to her right and to her delightful surprise, there he was, sleeping like a baby. His eyes were darting around under his eyes, signaling he was in REM sleep.

"Oh, my sweet Vegeta. My sweet vegetable head," Bulma whispered lovingly as she stroked his flaming hair. He look differently when he was asleep, like a cute, chibi kenneko curled into a ball resting against their master, rather than an angry and scowling beinglike Wolverine (the X-Men star) waking up on the wrong side of the bed and having to face 200 mutant coyotes. He looked blissful and sound. She feltthat if she never would wake him, he'd be in heaven forever. Suddenly, he rumbled a little and twisted his body to face the ceiling fan, which spun around causing a light "whiff whiff" sound, his eyes still sealed shut. Right then, he started calling out to Bulma frantically, sweatdrops forming on his forehead and temples:

"Bulma! Woman get... away! Don't... Freeza... damn you!" Vegeta started twisting around frantically in bed, veins pumping while he gritted his teeth in observable agony. "No!...don't go... woman!...Bulma..." Vegeta was getting really scary now, worrying Bulma.

She couldn't take seeing him like this anymore. She knew it was bad to wake a sleeping person, but he was in distress, and she wouldn't let it last a minute longer. "Vegeta! Vegeta wake up! Can you hear me!" she called, trying to reach him deep down in his concious. "Vegeta wake up now!"

His eyes darted open, but were glazed over. He wasn't fully "there yet." Bulma was truely worried now and decided to dothe only thing she could think of: she kissed him-- deeply. Vegeta's body stopped twisting and jerking, calming down to normal breathing. The blue haired genius moved her head away from his so he could see where he was and that she was right there by him. His eyes returned to normal as he glanced around in a confused manner. Suddenly, his gaze caught hers, and he closed his eyes.

"I'm right here Vegeta. Everything's OK now," she wooed him, trying to soothe his mind. Opening his eyes again, he leant up in bed and took her in his arms. His mate had never seen him act this way, but she embraced him all the same, despite her shock.

"Woman... I thought I lost you. I saw it so clearly: Freeza returned to West capital City and abducted you. I ... I tried so hard to stop him, but he... abducted my powers with you, and took off. I-- I-- I was left with... nothing."

"Shh... Vegeta... Oh, Vegeta... I'm right here. I'm right here by you and I won't let that lizard or anyone take me away from you."

Out of no where, there was an explosion about 1 mile out of Capsule Corp.'s area. Vegeta and Bulma could see it from a mile away, literally.

"Oh Kami," Bulma whispered as she clung closely to Vegeta. "Vegeta?..."

"This is it. Someone's found out, and they sent them..." Vegeta replied, his voice stern now. "Round up the others, I'm off to train. Hell's about to break loose." After that, Vegeta flew out of the room to start his training.

"But who!" Bulma called, but he didn't hear it in time. Therefore, she got up and started her round of phone calls. Something bad was about to happen, she could just feel it.

Thanks so much for reading! Please review!


	3. Part 3: Premonitions Come True

To everyone who has reviewed: thank you so much! i really do apologize for the story moving quickly in the 2nd chapter. I hope it didn't confuse anyone! ;  
Now, sit back and relax, and get ready for chapter 3! Ja ne!

"This is it. Someone's found out, and they sent them..." Vegeta replied, his voice stern now. "Round up the others, I'm off to train. Hell's about to break loose." After that, Vegeta flew out of the room to start his training.

"But who!" Bulma called, but he didn't hear it in time. Therefore, she got up and started her round of phone calls. Something bad was about to happen, she could just feel it.

Bulma was working in the lab, trying to get her mind out of being panicked and instead, being able to think more clearly.

"What is going on?" she thought to herself. Vegeta had zoomed out of her arms and their bedroom in a flash that morning when the explosion ocurred. Vegeta had yet to explain to her what was going on.  
suddenly, there was a doorbell chime form the front door. Glancing up at her security camera, she saw Chi-Chi and lil Goten. as she walked up to her front door in a fast pace, the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming, Chi!"

Once she got to the door and opened it, she noticed Chi-Chi wasn't standing there anymore, nor was Gohan. It appeared that she had run somewhere to the back of the house, or worse, was taken, along with Gohan. Bulma started panicking as she called out her best firend's name frantically, searching behind bushes, shrubs, trees, and the fences.

"Chi-chi! Where are you?" she screamed, then gasped, as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Bulma, I'm right here! Why are you screaming my name like that?" Chi-Chi said a little confused.

"What do you mean 'like that'! I saw you in my camera, you rang the doorbell multiple times, then once I got to the door you--" Bulma had stopped herself. "Why did you disappear on me like that. You know it's not safe right now!"

"Bulma, I don't know what you are talking about. I-- nevermind. Let's just get inside now."

They both walked into Bulma's mansion as a chill traveled down the heiress' spine.

"Where's Gohan?" Bulma questioned. She just realized he wasn't with them.

"He flew up to your guest room. He's really tired right now, because Goku has been sparring with him all last night after dinner. Then you called everyone after that explosion, and Goku told me to wake Gohan up and bring him over here."

"Oh kami... I'm sorry Chi."

"It's no problem. I'm just scared for the guys you know? Did you hear who caused that explosion?"

"No! That baka Vegeta wouldn't tell me!"

"It's-- they're strange... Goku told me what this boy from the future informed him of: these half-human, half-robotic beings called androids."

"Oh whatever... I can screw over a couple of androids. You know what? I just updated a new series I've been working on--"

"No!" Chi-Chi said as she cut off Bulma. Bulma stared at her with a surprised and shocked face. "I'm sorry... listen... these aren't normal droids. They, well, aren't used for good. They were created by a Dr. Gero; created for destruction and death." Chi-Chi now had a stern expression over her face.

"Ok, so how the hell do we stop these... androids? Just pulling their sockets won't do much I'm assuming," Bulma replied.

"I don't know, Bulma. They guys are the only ones strong enough to kick them down."

"Yeah... Hey do you want some tea? I have some new blends and there's some egg rolls in--"

"Bulma! Focus!"

Bulma just shut up right then and there. Then they both walked into the state-of-the-art kitchen made of wood and black onyx. Sitting down at wooden table, Bulma still decided on getting refreshments. Chi-Chi flipped on the kitchen's television, which was situated in the wall. The news reporter was going live to a scene where buildings were on fire, people were runnign in every which direction, and then there were two being, hovering about 40 feet in the air, admiring their work. Some men and women laid on the ground, dead and covered in blood. Others were injured and hiding uner stairways.

"Om my Kami..." Chi-Chi whispered as she observed the scene. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw little children hiding, their lives at risk all the while the androids were glancing around to find others who've survived.

Bulma approached the television, a tray of tea and egg rolls in hand. Suddenly, they dropped to the floor as Bulma noticed who exactly the threat was this time. She had had a dream about them, and they had destroyed everything she had as well as everyone she loved. They had caused her so much strife in her nightmare, and had always hoped that it wasn't some premonition. but it was too late.

"Bulma! Oh Bulma! Look there, in the sky, I think that's Goku, Vegeta and the others! Oh I hope they don't die! Not again! I can't stand to lose that man again," Chi-chi commented in a sad tone.

"Chi-Chi, we have too keep an eye out for ourselves and for Gohan. We can't help Goku and the others now."

"Bulma! They're zooming in on those androids... It's looks as if they're only teenagers..." chi-Chi examined. The female droid had shoulder-length blonde hair that parted on one side. She wore a denim skirt and vest, a black and white, striped long-sleeve shirt, with black pants and brown boots. She was quite attractive for a demon worker with her cat-like blue eyes. The other one, a male with shoulder-length black hair and the same blue eyes, appeared to be of relation to her, 'Her brother perhaps?' Bulma thought to herself. He had a black shirt over a white, longer-sleeved one, denim pants, lime green sock, tennis shoes, and a red bandana around is neck. They had another thing in common though: "Red ribbon Army?" Chi-Chi questioned outloud.

Whoever they were, they were definetly not there to make peace or start up a burger joint for a little extra cash. No, they were working for someone. And that someone was angry about Freiza's death.

As the camera had steadied it's focus on the two androids, they both glanced down at the camera, into the souls of all who watched. A chill ran down the two women's backs as they glared at the T.V. Suddenly, a light started forming around the enemies, and then they both shot a beam at the cameraman and his crew.

Bulma and Chi-Chi stared at the screen in horror as the screen showed only a noisy, white and black snowstorm of static.

"They're just like the Z-team," both the blue-haired woman and her friend commented at the same time.

coming out of a daze, Bulma grabbed the remote and frantically flipped to another channel, then stared at what was going on. The androids had felt large power levels approaching them from the sky, and got braced to take what approached them. As Bulma and Chi-Chi's friends and mates came into view, they saw beams of light shooting out from the semi-robots and form the Z-fighters.

The fight had begun. 


End file.
